


What you need

by laNill



Series: Eruri Nsfw Week2016 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Husbands, M/M, NSFW Eruri Week 2016, Office Sex, and levi is the best waifu ever, erwin need a rest, kinky Levi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laNill/pseuds/laNill
Summary: { Eruri Nsfw Week 2016 | Day 5: Lingerie }Tirò appena, sentendo i polpastrelli pizzicare. Premette a mano piena contro un pettorale, con la pelle intramezzata da un tessuto ruvido e, lì, trovare il capezzolo.Preso dalla smania alzò in un gesto rapido la maglietta, avvampando quando se lo vide davanti: era un reggiseno di pizzo scuro, di piccole dimensioni, probabilmente della misura più piccola che c’era per ragazze quasi del tutto prive di seno. Gli fasciata il busto, allacciandosi dietro la schiena e delle stringhe scure circondavano le spalle arrivando alle scapole.“.. T-tu.. Dove l’hai-..? .. Sei andato in giro così!?” Domandò esterefatto Erwin alzando lo sguardo al marito che ricambiò accigliato.





	

L’ufficio era al quarantaduesimo piano di uno dei tanti palazzi del quartiere del lavoro, dalle facciate a specchio, imponenti svettavano verso il cielo con la stessa austera presenza che avevano gli uomini e le donne che varcavano le soglie d’ingresso dei complessi e che gravitavano al loro interno infilati nei completi perfetti e tacchi che schioccavano sui marmi lucidati a nuovo.  
Erwin impiegava otto minuti ad uscire dalla metro ed imboccare il piazzale antistante il palazzo amministrativo, far passare il proprio budge sui tornelli d’ingresso e imboccare l’ascensore che lo avrebbe portato nei piani degli studi legali e nel proprio.  
La settimana era stata caotica: troppi casi da trattare e troppo poco tempo per studiarne uno per uno. La scrivania di mogano non aveva quasi più uno spazio vuoto, piena di fogli, fascicoli, giornali e file nel computer dello studio che a volte osservava rapido.  
Come sfondo poteva percepire il rumore ovattato al di là della porta di passi affrettati, richiami di voci e ordini per dei documenti ancora non presentati; tutto lo studio sembrava nel caos.  
Non si accorse del bussare leggero ma costante che vibrò appena nell’aria, solo per disperdersi nel silenzio.  
“Erwin?”  
Lo trovò così, Levi, aprendo la porta del suo ufficio senza aspettare che il marito gli rispondesse: chino su un ondata apparentemente confusionaria di fogli, la giacca appesa dietro allo schienale della poltrona e le maniche della camicia arrotolate fino ai gomiti.  
La richiuse trattenendo un sospiro sconsolato. “Erwin.”  
La voce fu più incisiva, e solo allora lo vide alzare lo sguardo azzurro come il cielo terso e abbacinante dei primi giorni d’estate dietro le sue spalle, e guardarlo interrogativo.  
“Levi? Non ti ho sentito.” Si giustificò, drizzando la schiena, accigliato.  
“L’ho notato.”  
Era distrutto, e sicuramente non aveva neppure mangiato. Alzò la mano per evitare la domanda che le labbra dell’uomo stavano già per formulare; un sacchetto di tessuto con dentro il suo pranzo. “Te lo sei dimenticato sul tavolo in cucina.” Spiegò.  
“Oh-.. oh, cavolo, sì; mi sembrava che mi mancasse qualcosa, in metro.” Sospirò l’uomo affondando con la schiena sullo schienale di pelle nera, passandosi una mano contro una tempia. Era da quando era iniziato quell’inferno che gli chiedeva a Levi di preparargli qualcosa per evitare di uscire e poter lavorare anche a pranzo. Sorrise, piegando lo sguardo di colpa. “Mi dispiace, ti ho fatto venire fin qui.”  
“Dovevo comunque uscire.” Rispose in una breve alzata di spalle il moro, posando il sacchetto sopra una pila di fascicoli solo per circondare la scrivania ed affiancarlo; Erwin sospirò quando gli venne sfiorata la fronte con un bacio accennato, labbra premute contro la pelle.  
Gli circondò i fianchi, sentendo di nuovo la sua voce. “Dovresti prenderti una pausa, non ti fa bene continuare così.”  
Sorrise sconsolato, l’uomo, poggiando il mento contro il suo petto ed alzando gli occhi per vedere quelli dell’uomo che amava, pacati con quella ruga di contrarietà amorevole a indurirli appena.  
“E’ solo un periodo più duro di altri, passerà presto.”  
Levi ne dubitava, ma non disse nulla. Odiava vedere suo marito lasciarlo la mattina con ancora la notte a premere alla finestra e la sera con il cielo più scuro di quando era uscito; odiava vederlo così stanco, ed ancora di più odiava sapere che non poteva fare nulla se non aiutarlo come gli era possibile fare.  
Sentì la sua stretta appena più forte contro la vita, il viso affondato contro il petto coperto solo da una maglietta scura senza maniche più larga del solito. Percepì inspirare il proprio odore prima di staccarsi e dargli una pacca sul sedere, sorridendo.  
“Bene, sono carico. Ti lascio andare!” Aveva una risata infantile, seppur bassa, che gli illuminò lo sguardo già screziato dal sole abbacinante dell’ampia finestra.  
Per un momento sentì il cuore stringersi.  
La stretta del braccio contro la propria vita si allentò, e Levi non attese troppo per avere di nuovo un contatto con il marito.  
“Hai sentito quello che ho detto: hai bisogno di una pausa. Ora.”  
Fu un ordine ammorbidito dalla tonalità bassa e roca che usò nel pronunciarlo.  
Una mano lo spinse di nuovo all’indietro, mentre si portava tra le sue gambe facendosi spazio. Le gambe si aprirono e le ginocchia si puntellarono ai lati della poltrona rialzata, sedendo sulle sue gambe.  
Vide una domanda interrogativa aprirgli lo sguardo azzurro.  
“Levi-?”  
“Ho visto la tua segretaria di fuori; bella donna.” Principiò volutamente vago il moro. “D’estate il suo gusto nel vestire è oltremodo indecente.”  
“Levi ti prego, ne abbiamo già parlato.” Sospirò Erwin.  
“Lo so, non mi importa di cosa si mette. So che non ti smuove niente.” Intervenne spicciolo; si fidava, e lo sapeva che non sarebbe mai accaduto nulla. Ma non era questo quello che gli interessava di più, al momento. Lo sguardo si affilò appena, e l’iride assunse una luce calda di metallo fuso. “Io ti eccito molte volte di più.”  
Intrecciò le mani, carezzandogli lento la curva della spalla, dietro al suo collo. Il petto si strusciò lento contro quello ampio, duro del marito, vedendo un sorriso compiaciuto ma teso da parte dell’altro.  
“Si, è per questo che devi fermarti.” Lo consigliò, prendendolo per i fianchi e premendo appena per farlo staccare. Levi si oppose, schioccandogli baci leggeri contro la noce sotto al mento che fremette appena, prima di stringerla piano tra i denti.  
“Dì, Erwin: non ti immagini mai come potrei stare con qualcosa di femminile addosso, come quello della tua segretaria?” Domandò, quasi per caso. Una scia di baci giunse contro la mascella, e poi su, contro la guancia.  
Erwin si tese appena, iniziando a sentir perdere il controllo.  
“Non credo di averci mai pensato. E poi tu con una gonna-.. tesoro, ti amo, ma non ti ci vedrei mai.” Rise.  
Levi si scostò quel poco per guardarlo negli occhi, languido.  
“Non parlavo di quello. Parlavo di qualcosa di più.. intimo.” La voce finì per essere quasi un ansito contro la pelle del viso dell’altro, mentre gli prendeva una mano ampia e la portava contro l’addome, sotto la maglietta; sentire la sua mano addosso lo fece fremere, ma proseguì, più in alto, più in su fino a quando non raggiunse il petto e lì lo sentì tendersi al limite.  
Le iridi chiare si dilatarono, assieme alla bocca che, schiusa, non sembrava essere in grado di lasciar uscire alcun suono.  
Tirò appena, sentendo i polpastrelli pizzicare. Premette a mano piena contro un pettorale, con la pelle intramezzata da un tessuto ruvido e, lì, trovare il capezzolo.  
Preso dalla smania alzò in un gesto rapido la maglietta, avvampando quando se lo vide davanti: era un reggiseno di pizzo scuro, di piccole dimensioni, probabilmente della misura più piccola che c’era per ragazze quasi del tutto prive di seno. Gli fasciata il busto, allacciandosi dietro la schiena e delle stringhe scure circondavano le spalle arrivando alle scapole.  
“.. T-tu.. Dove l’hai-..? .. Sei andato in giro così!?” Domandò esterefatto Erwin alzando lo sguardo al marito che ricambiò accigliato.  
“Avevo una maglietta sopra, non vado in giro nudo.” Preciso pacato Levi, togliendosela totalmente. “Ma-.. Ma come..”  
Levi sospirò, avvicinandosi di nuovo e baciandolo sulle labbra prima che potesse iniziare a blaterare qualcosa. La lingua sgusciò, lambendo quella del maggiore.  
“Non mi dirai che ti dispiace.”  
Erwin si tese appena, prima di rilassarsi nel sentire le mani del marito sgusciare sotto la camicia, sgusciando i primi bottoni dalle asole del colletto e parte del petto.  
“Ovvio che no, ma qualcuno avrebbe potuto vederti!” il tono fu velato di leggero monito e accusa e, in parte, gli piacque quella velata gelosia e possessività da parte del maggiore.  
Lo guardò da vicino.  
“Non mi lascio guardare così da chiunque, dovresti saperlo.” Rispose mentre una mano si abbassava, tastando il petto, l’addome che si contrasse appena quando le dita, esperte, raggiunsero il cavallo dei pantaloni. “Solo da te.”  
Il rigonfiamento iniziava ad essere evidente, e duro sotto i polpastrelli. Trattenne un sospiro di desiderio contro le labbra che si morse, languido.  
Si scostò e lo lasciò andare solo per sbottonarsi il singolo bottone dei jeans, abbassando la cerniera.  
Erwin notò il pizzo, lo stesso del pezzo di sopra, prima che aprisse la patta.  
“Oh cielo-..” mormorò il biondo, portandosi una mano contro il viso più per quanto duro il proprio sesso era diventato solo a quella visione che non per ciò che il marito si era messo addosso.  
Ne era stupito, davvero, ma non poteva dire che non apprezzasse. Affatto.  
Lei aprì le gambe appena di più le gambe, avanzando col bacino e mostrando il rigonfiamento del sesso teso dietro allo strato sottile del tessuto scuro di pizzo che sentiva umido, impregnato già degli umori del pre orgasmo.  
Erwin strusciò il sesso costretto dentro i pantaloni contro il proprio senza resistervi. Era il caldo, era Levi; non avrebbe potuto resistere in ogni caso.  
Liberò il suo sesso prima che abbassasse le mutandine di pizzo, il maggiore, infilandola dentro e sentendo la mano umida del suo seme. “Sei fradicio, Levi.”  
“Colpa tua.. E’ da giorni, Erwin-.. Prenditi le tue responsabilità..” Ansimò arcuando la schiena languido. I glutei erano parzialmente scoperti dai jeans abbassati; Erwin non impiegò troppo per scoprirglieli e afferrarne le rotondità sode tra le mani, lasciandogli scappare un gemito roco che si sbrigò a coprire mentre ne apriva le carni, palpandoli, afferrandoli, saggiarne ogni lembo di carne che avrebbe sporcato e violato da un secondo all’altro.  
Dio, lo faceva andare fuori di testa con quel pizzo addosso.  
Afferrò il tessuto dell’intimo, stringendolo solo per farlo strusciare contro l’apertura del moro, il pizzo che sfregava in alto e in basso, che stimolava quel piccolo anello di carne fremente di essere aperto.  
Levi si morse un labbro, stringendosi a lui, ansimando basso contro il suo orecchio. Le anche ebbero un sussulto instabile, prima che voltasse il viso e vedesse cosa gli stava facendo; abbassò una mano afferrandogli il membro duro e turgido, stringendolo nella mancina.  
Lo eccitava, lo avrebbe fatto venire solo la visione del pizzo e lo sentiva da quando fosse già bagnata la punta e da quanto bollente il suo membro fosse. Lo masturbò rapido, ad occhi socchiusi e labbra dischiuse, umide, tremule al desiderio di prenderlo in bocca ma non riuscendovi.  
“Mettilo dentro, Erwin-.. sbrigati..” Lo pregò, quasi, in un misto di avida frustrazione.  
Non attese altro, lui.  
Gli scostò il pizzo solo per afferrargli i fianchi e portare lo spicchio di carne tra i glutei sopra alla punta del proprio sesso; lo indirizzò, ma fu Levi a lasciarsi andare in basso, spingersi contro di lui e sentire la carne aprirsi in un colpo solo e il sesso violarlo.  
Un urlo acuto venne trattenuto con forza, contro la mano con cui Erwin gli coprì la bocca, grugnendo contemporaneamente in un ansito d’eccitazione e di impudico desiderio carnale.  
Era da settimane che non lo facevano, ma non gli importava.  
Le spinte iniziarono spasmodiche e rapide, i colpi di reni assestavano colpi ben decisi, profondi, quasi rabbiosi, nonostante Erwin fosse seduto scomposto contro la sedia, con l’immagine di suo marito di fronte ai proprio occhi acquosi, con un capezzolo scoperto e arrossato e l’altro ancora coperto dal piccolo triangolo di pizzo che sfregava sul gemello svettante e turgido.  
Glielo prese tra due dita, mentre il corpo esile sussultava ad ogni colpo dato, ogni affondo che il sesso gonfio di Erwin lo apriva, colpendogli la parte più profonda, quel fascio di nervi che lo stava facendo arcuare e mordere a sangue il labbro per non gemere sporco e impudico.  
Si reclinò appena all’indietro. Lo sentiva sbattere contro la base del ventre, sentiva l’umido del suo sperma bagnarlo, raggiungere e riempirlo.  
E l’intimo gli sfregava la pelle, tirandola contro i fianchi e, sotto, tra le sfere ancora strette nel tessuto; ma quel dolore lieve lo eccitava terribilmente, e più continuava più sentiva il sesso tra le cosce aperte poter esplodere.  
“Dio, Levi.. sei così-.. dannatamente erotico..” Gemette basso Erwin, con le spinte umide che continuavano, rapide, mentre le mani serravano i fianchi sottili del marito invogliandolo a scendere sul suo sesso ancora, e ancora.  
“Sei tu che-.. ah.. mi porti ad esserloh.” Ansimò l’altro, reclinando il capo di lato. Ciocche scure umide gli sfiorarono le ciglia, sussultando assieme a tutto il corpo per ogni colpo, per ogni penetrazione che riceveva.  
Era bollente, e più entrava più sentiva montare l’orgasmo sempre più vicino.  
Si reclinò all’indietro, con una mano Erwin gli sostenne la base della schiena continuando a spingere, sempre più stretto nella stretta dei suoi glutei, ancora più dolorosamente costretto pronto ad esplodere da un momento all’altro.  
E più vedeva Levi aprirsi, l’addome nudo, il sesso teso tra le sue gambe, gli ansiti bassi che tentava di trattenere per evitare di essere scoperto.. Tutto ciò, lo porto a serrare di più la presa e spingersi di più, quasi con forza e avidità, alzando il bacino tanto da farglielo prendere tutto, e riversandosi in lui nelle ultime spinte date.  
Il labbro venne morso a sangue, mentre il seme lo riempiva e il calore al basso ventre lo portava a venire in un fiotto lungo e copioso, che si riversò sul proprio addome, colando contro il sesso.  
Finì stremato ad appoggiarsi con la schiena e il capo contro la scrivania del marito; posizione alquanto scomoda, con le gambe piegate ed ancora il suo sesso dentro.  
Sentiva il suo sperma riempirlo tutto, e il solo pensiero lo portò a sospirare di soddisfazione.  
Lo bramava da giorni.  
Lo guardò dischiuso si portò su Erwin, ansante, la camicia sbottonata nei primi bottoni e i capelli dalla piega perfetta, ora, totalmente scomposti; era bello, suo marito, terribilmente.  
“Stai bene? Ti ho fatto male?” Ed era ancora premuroso come le prime volte.  
Negò, mentre la sua mano, ancora alla base della schiena, lo aiutava a rimettersi dritto.  
Fu un problema ripulirsi solo con delle salviettine umidificate che Erwin aveva nel cassetto, ma riuscirono a cavarsela.  
Quando finirono, era ritornato il diligente e ligio avvocato di punta del proprio studio.  
“Ci vediamo a casa.” Gli sussurrò, tenendolo per i fianchi, baciandogli le labbra, le guance, le palpebre che andò a chiudere.  
Levi annuì, accennando un sorriso quando si chinò in basso.  
“Sbrigati a tornare; ti aspettano anche i reggi calze.” Gli sussurrò languido e volutamente malizioso, schioccandogli un bacio contro il collo prima di ritrarsi e vedergli lo sguardo stupito e imbarazzato di poco prima.  
“Cos-..”  
“A stasera, signor Smith.”  
Ed Erwin pensò seriamente a come avrebbe fatto a finire il proprio lavoro con l’immagine che lo aspettava quella sera a casa, di sua moglie e delle calze che avrebbe desiderato togliergli.


End file.
